YuGiOh Goes to 6 Flags
by Faux Krys
Summary: Yu-gi-oh characters and friends go to 6 flags magic mountain and seek love and destruction in their wake.
1. Characters

Characters  
  
Yugi Muto- Little kid who finds a triangular shaped millennium puzzle/Angel's boyfriend/King of Games  
  
Yami- Spirit of Yugi's millennium puzzle/Ruby's boyfriend/King of Games/Sexy ancient pharaoh  
  
Joey Wheeler- A second-rate duel monsters player/Serenity's big brother  
  
Serenity Wheeler- Joey's little sister  
  
Marik-Shadow Realm obsessed dude/Kat's boyfriend  
  
Kat- Marik obsessed gurl/Marik's girlfriend  
  
Angel Hikari- Little gurl who finds a heart shaped millennium puzzle/Yugi's girlfriend/Queen of Sports  
  
Ruby- Spirit of Angel's millennium puzzle/Yami's girlfriend/Queen of Sports  
  
Seto Kaiba- Sexy, rich dude who has everything he needs- a mansion, an annoying little brother, and a girlfriend to keep him in line  
  
Sonia Katanya- Cute, awesome rich gurl with everything she wants- cute little sister, all the money in the world, and a boyfriend to toy with  
  
Mocuba Kaiba- Seto's little brother, tries to do everything his brother does 


	2. Where do we go now?

Chapter 1  
  
Yugi: I'm bored; can't we go do something fun??  
  
Yami: I dunno. There is nothing to do around this dump, so wut do u wanna do??  
  
Joey: Hey look!! A big huge bus! I wonda' where it's goin'?  
  
Serenity: It looks like it's coming hear!  
  
Marik: By the name of Ra, your right!  
  
Angel: OMG!! I think I've seen that bus before!!  
  
Ruby: Isn't that the bus with the old man and the music in the commercial for the Six Flags??  
  
Yugi: YAY!! Finally something to do!!  
  
Yami: Ya. Ruby, I think it is that bus!  
  
Bus stops at curb & the old man comes out  
  
Music: Da do do do da doo do do...  
  
Old Man: Dancing  
  
Serenity: Dancing with Old Man  
  
Ruby: Slaps Old Man and Serenity in the head  
  
Serenity: OW!  
  
Old Man: XX  
  
Marik: MAKE IT STOP!!  
  
Angel: I kinda like this song.  
  
Yugi: Me too!  
  
Kat: Humming Da do do do da doo do do...  
  
Marik: OH RA PLZ MAKE IT STOP!!  
  
All climb onto the bus  
  
Seto: Hey!! I didn't know that we would stop to pick up party poopers like you!!  
  
Sonia: It's OK hunny-we can still make out!!  
  
Seto: Don't say that in front of them!!  
  
Sonia: puzzled Y not??  
  
Seto: xx  
  
Sonia: Hi Yami/Yugi!! Seto's told me a lot about you two!!  
  
Yami: quickly oO Uh... I'm already taken.  
  
Sonia: giggle Kaiba's right!! You are funny.  
  
Yami: blush  
  
Yugi: Wut did he say about us??  
  
Sonia: He kept on going on and on about wut good game players you were.  
  
Yugi: Oh...  
  
Sonia: (To Joey) Uh, Seto described you to me as a dog  
  
Joey: '' WUT?? THAT SNOBBY LITTLE-  
  
Sonia: Whoa! Take it easy, Wheeler. God, don't take it personally!  
  
Joey: And just y not??  
  
Sonia: That's just wut he calls all the people who he doesn't like very much.  
  
Joey: oO Oh... I still don't like him tho.  
  
Sonia: Wuteva. (To Kat, Angel, and Ruby) Who are you three?  
  
Kat: I'm Marik's girlfriend. AND HE'S MINE SO DON'T TRY TO TAKE HIM!!  
  
Marik: --  
  
Angel: I'm Yugi's girlfriend.  
  
Yugi:   
  
Ruby: And I'm Yami's girlfriend.  
  
Sonia: Kool!! Oh... and if you haven't noticed yet, I'm Seto's girlfriend.  
  
Kat: oh...  
  
Marik: It's kinda obvious.  
  
Yami: Kool we're hear!!  
  
Music in the park: Da do do do da doo do do...  
  
Marik: (panting heavily) I CAN'T STAND THIS MUSIC!! THAT'S IT, I CA'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!  
  
Kat: Hunny! Don't do it!!  
  
Marik: I MUST!! (points millennium rod at park speakers and sends them to the shadow realm) MUHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kat: sniff no more music!  
  
Seto: (finally revived) Y did u do that?!  
  
Sonia: Yeah! Y?  
  
Marik: It was driving me insane!!  
  
Kat: I don't want you to go insane, but I still liked that music.  
  
Joey: (To Kaiba) Now dat you're awake, I got sumthin' ta say ta ya.  
  
Seto: You actually have something intelligent to say??  
  
Joey: '' Yea, I AIN'T NO DOG!!  
  
Seto: -- Yes you are, but wuteva.  
  
Seto: (Ignoring Joey) Sonia, where do u wanna go first??  
  
Sonia: I dunno. Can we PLZ stay with your little friends??  
  
Seto: twitch (gritting teeth) Don't talk like that in front of them! You sound like Mocuba.  
  
Mocuba: Did sumbody say my name??  
  
Seto: GAHHHHH!!!! WUT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE??  
  
Mocuba: (Evil smirk) Your girlfriend let me follow you!!  
  
Sonia: (Looks innocent)  
  
Seto: NNOOOO!!!!! Y?? NOW THE DAY IS COMPLETELY RUIENED!!  
  
Serenity: No it's not...  
  
Seto: SHUT UP WHEELER GIRL!!  
  
Kat: Da do do do da doo do do...  
  
Seto: Bangs head on bus repeatedly  
  
Yugi: Let's go to Space Mountain!!  
  
Joey: I'm down wit dat little man!  
  
Yami: Same here!  
  
Serenity: Don't forget about me!!  
  
Marik: oO Uh... will there be any music?  
  
Yugi: No...  
  
Marik: OK then, I'll go.  
  
Kat: Marik, I'll follow you anywhere!! Even to the depths of the Shadow Realm!!  
  
Marik:   
  
Sonia: Plz can we go with them??  
  
Seto: NO WAY!!!  
  
Mocuba: Plz big bro?? 4 Sonia and me??  
  
Seto: Alright, we can go with 4 A LITTLE WHILE!!  
  
Everyone: Yea!!  
  
Plz review me with goodness. This is my first FanFic. 


End file.
